Talk:Damage Types
I think taurus type mobs are weak to blunt as well. Monks were destroying these type mobs like no tomorrow when I recalled XP-ing in Ulegaurd Range on them. --Ayrlie 11 August 2006, 19:05 (CDT) i think beetles may be resistant to blunt damage. either that or they just have such ridiculous evasion. The reason i say that is that Bludgeon is blunt damage, and it will normally do ~100 damage on IT mobs. but i wasnt getting more than 90 on beetles. Could just be their def too. Beetles just have high defense and VIT(high evasion only if you aren't dispelling Rhino Guard). --Releena 03:34, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Someone needs to edit the page and tables. H2H gets half the bonuses (and I believe half the penalties as well) as Blunt damage. E.g. H2H does 12.5% more damage to bones whereas Blunt does 25% more. --Armando 18:14, 3 June 2007 (CDT) And here's the proof: Stats, etc. Max H2H damage on a neutral mob (51) Max H2H damage on skeletons (57) floor(51 * 1.125) = floor(57.375) = 57 --Armando 19:04, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Oh, and Beetles aren't weak to H2H/Blunt. Just double-checked to be sure. 51 damage on my highest crits on them, just like bats. --Armando 22:34, 3 June 2007 (CDT) The link in the article to Vana'diel Monsters is broken. The new link is http://db.vanamon.com/monster/. By the way, someone may as well fill any gaps in the multiplier table using their info; I believe it's accurate. --Armando 12:12, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Swords and BLU Tuck(bilbo) does not do piercing damage, neither does small sword (not sure what type of sword it is) I don't play BLU but i know that Physical BLU spells have a damage type also, head butt and bludgeon are blunt screwdriver is piercing, claw cyclone is slashing. Could any BLU start a section for this? Hmm, good idea. I'll make one of those right now. --Kyrial 17:16, 2 December 2006 (EST) I tested some bilbos and none of them were piercing either. Removing it from the list until someone can at least produce a claim of a bilbo doing piercing damage. --Releena 03:03, 7 April 2007 (EDT) The Blue Magic section is wrong as well...Bludgeon is H2H, not Blunt, for example. Refer to VZX's FFXI Doc for the correct types. --Armando 10:18, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Avatar Damage Types I seriously dissagree with this section, i think that the normal attacks are no alignment and i think that this requires more testing -Iciiroson: Carbuncle- The information in the section is correct; standard avatar attacks are indeed blunt damage. It's most evident in the Apollyon SE area, where certain enemies are immune to blunt damage - they take 0 damage from regular avatar attacks. -- 14:24, 10 January 2007 (EST) Imps Fighting imps with Joyeuse equipped, my maximum critical hit was 155 damage, whereas it is normally 138. Clearly they are weak too piercing, although I haven't tested other types.--Releena 21:50, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Cockatrice I believe cockatrice are weak to piercing as well, but I'm not sure the exact modifier. --VxSote 10:17, 13 June 2007 (CDT) : They take normal damage from piercing. --Releena 07:27, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Doomed I am unsure if banish reduces the blunt penalty to doomed mobs, so this needs checking. Also, while Slashing gets a bonus on Doomed, I am unsure if it is 1.125x or 1.25x. Piercing is completely unknown to me. --Gerion 20:05, 23 July 2007 (CDT) : Has it even been proven that Doomed has a blunt penalty? I haven't seen the source or data for this. Also, in my testing Doomed in Aht Urghan areas clearly have a slashing bonus, but in standard old area zones I have never done damage that indicates there is a bonus. It is always well within the accepted maximum, this is with Berserk and meat kabob used, meleeing in something like 120-130 STR. --Releena 00:17, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Banish removes all weapon damage penalties when fighting undead, it doesn't matter what kind of mob or weapon. --Armando 12:12, 3 August 2007 (CDT) The automaton weaponskill Cannibal Blade is slashing damage. http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=18;mid=1169536660190504807;num=25;page=1 Cannibal blade did 100% damage to a Fetid Flesh in Garliage Citadel, indicating that slashing damage had no effect on a doomed from the old areas. The test is highly reliable, since cannibal blade always gives the same damage. Could there be two types of doomed mobs? --Nateypoo 21:19, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Crabs Any idea on damage modifiers of crabs? : Normal damage, but they are PLD mob types and thus have higher VIT/Def. --Releena 07:27, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Different Katanas? I was told that Kunai type katanas (such as the Kunai and Buboso) deal Piercing damage. Was wondering if anyone had any ideas whether this was true? †Hitetsu 17:32, 7 November 2008 (UTC) 4th distince damge type: H2H hand to hand damage type has a huge list of difference from other blunt weapons. plenty enough to consider it a 4th damage type or at least a combination type. like listing the types as "perice,slash,blunt/h2h", can we clarify the distinction in these wiki pages? --Kerah 23:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Throwing!? Do Chakrams and Boomerangs count as "Piercing" like the Shuriken... because they don't look like they could "pierce" something. --Haitani 10:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, boomerangs are piercing. My throwing is nearly capped on ninja, using an ungur boomerang out in rolanberry fields my ranged hits skeles for about 50-60 while it hits bees for 200+ Sanjuro asura 08:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Sainti and Adarga I was told Adarga are piercing, and assumed Sainti were slashing or piercing or something, Is this true? KojoPhoenix 19:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Would it be possible to add a new table to weapons? I'm thinking along the lines of just another little table added to each weapon, stating it's damage type. Sometimes the type can be in question, such as with Vampiric Claws. Honestly, not having leveled MNK much, I thought all claws were slashing damage, and katar types were piercing, so that kind of question could be answered before I even knew I had it. Also for instance, Marksmanship is listed as piercing damage, but I was under the impression gun and bullets were blunt, now I just don't know. In fact, perhaps a table could also be added to all mobs, listing their weaknesses (or strengths) if any, to physical and elemental damage. Just a thought. --Jakk Frost 12:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Dragoon's Wyvern? What is the wyvern's physical attack type? Just watching the animation and very limited testing on skeletons, it seems like Blunt to me, but then it occurred to me that s/he could be biting or clawing as s/he flies through the enemy. The limited testing I've seen with skeletons is that the wyvern vastly outperforms in damage, assuming the Dragoon and the wyvern are hitting the same percentage of attacks. This is just based on levelling my NPC in Behemoth's Dominion, and occasionally having to fight skeletons who smelled yellow HP. My wyvern constantly took hate because not only was he getting more hits than me, he did a little bit more per hit. If it matters, I was level 60 at the time, using Grand Knight's Lance. I had no equipment affecting my wyvern aside from AF hands/brais/armet. Anyone have any conclusive answers on this? --Almost Unsane 11:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Edit: I have since tested and found that wyverns are indeed blunt. This was tested on the Shantotto in Chains Notorious Monsters Skeleton Scuffler, Fired Urn and Holey Horror. My wyvern did 0 damage to the ghost (weak to Piercing) and the urn (weak to Slashing) but DID do damage to the skeleton (weak to Blunt). --Almost Unsane 07:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Trying to test all mobs for mods :X After recently trying to test most if not all Damage mods ive seen I have seen That most monsters that are Weak to a type of damage take reduced damage from everything else With most monsters in the bird family taking redused Slashing damage as well as most other monsters 0.875 being a number tossed around alot for Slashing mods in these cases. need to do alot of testing this is only a small test sample with twilight scythe woeborn being a large part of the testing. i will post more detaled information once i get more solid testing done.